


Check Yes, Juliet

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Voltron AU’s [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Universe - Singers/Bands, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone is a singer or in a band, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Keith was just a small singer making his start in music but then suddenly he was in the big leagues.
Relationships: Hunk/Lotor (Voltron/Past), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge/Hunk (Voltron), Romelle/Shay (Voltron)
Series: Voltron AU’s [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517291
Kudos: 3





	Check Yes, Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Keith a punk/rock/alternative singer (Like MCR, We The Kings, FOB, Early P!ATD)
> 
> Lance is a pop singer who does covers 
> 
> Pidge is a techno/alternative singer (Similar to La Roux, MGMT, Grimes)
> 
> Hunk is a soft pop singer (Similar to Dodie, Cavetown)
> 
> Shiro is a rock singer (Similar to The Goo Goo Dolls)
> 
> Coran is a country singer (i don’t know many country singers oops-)
> 
> Matt is an indies/garageband singer (Similar to New Found Glory, Green Day)
> 
> Lotor is an opera/showtunes singer (just musical theatre 🤷🏼♀️)
> 
> Romelle is a country/pop singer (Similar to Taylor Swift)
> 
> Shay is a pop singer (Similar to Sia)
> 
> Allura is a producer who has to deal with them all.
> 
> And everyone is based in Florida, Orlando because that’s the only place besides Clearwater I’ve been to in America long enough to remember :’)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to handle the rise to fame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to add, Keith has scene hair currently. Like, really scene hair, though it’s not dyed or anything, and at the start he just does covers but he won’t soon :)

Keith was sitting at his desk, listening to some music when he decided to go check how his music was doing.

It’s not like he was popular but it was nice that he had a little bit of a following, though it was just people from campus and high school he knew.

_Wait a second._

## [I Miss You by blink-182 COVER]

By Keith Kogane

2.K views

4.K comments>

_MageBoi2003 says..._ ‘This cover is great!!! You are definitely going somewhere! :)’

_L. McClain✅ 🎵 says..._ ’Not bad! You have a lot of talent!’

**Wait.**

Keith rubbed his eyes to see if he was imagining it.

He wasn’t.

He called his brother, Shiro, who also had to deal with this situation a couple of years ago.

“Shiro! Have you seen this?! I- I-“

“Yeah! Congratulations! I was sort to expecting it to happen at _some_ point. You have a lot of talent, man.”

“... What do I do now?”

“Make more music I guess? It’s up to you though. If you get more popular you could move here to Florida.”

“Hmm... Yeah. That sounds like a good idea... Maybe, I’ll think about it. Hey, Shiro? I’ve got to head to class, I’ll call you later?”

“Alright, good luck, Keith!”

“You too.”

Keith hung up and put on his jacket and picked up his bag and rushed out of his small apartment.

He placed his headphones and pressed shuffle before he began walking to his college.

A couple of girls stopped in front of him.

He raised a brow and took off his headphones.

“You’re Keith Kogane, right?” They all Asked, giggling

Keith nodded.

“Yeah... Why?”

“We were...-“ One Of them started but the another began giggling.

“Natasha! Be quiet!-“ One Said, nudging ‘Natasha’.

“We were wondering if you wanted to go partying with us after classes are done?”

“U-Uhm... Sorry, I have plans.” He lied.

“Oh? Like what?”

“None of your business.” Keith snapped.

“Jeez! You don’t have to be rude!”

“And you don’t have to be nosy. Now leave me alone.”

He stormed off and slumped next to a tree, sighing.

He decided to check his emails because he still had some time.

_To: Keith Akira Kogane,_

_Hello. I am Allura Altea, I am a producer and I think your music has a lot of potential. You’ll need some work but I’d like to give you an opportunity. Just move here to Orlando and I’ll help you get somewhere. Thank you. I hope you consider this._

_  
_From: Allura Altea, Altea Productions_   
_

__

_****_

What?!

_****_

_  
**  
**   
_

_He quietly pulled up a message to Shiro._

__To Shiro_  
_Uhhh??? Shiro??? Who’s your producer again???_ _

_There was a reply within minutes._

__Allura Altea, Why?_ _

__[image.GuesswhoscomingtoOrlandolol]_ _

__Huh. Good for you! What about collage though?_ _

__My collage has online classes so I can just do those :P_ _

__Well I’m very happy you, Keith! If you take the opportunity, I’ll look forward to seeing you!_ _

__Of course I’m going to take it! If I don’t I’ll be stuck with 3 kids and dysfunctional marriage in like, 20 years._ _

__Fair enough. If you want I can book the flight :)_ _

__You don’t have to._ _

__Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... Are you sure?_ _

__Yes._ _

__Ok lil bro :)_ _

__Don’t call me that._ _

Before he could see Shiro’s reply, the bell went and he quickly packed his stuff and rushed inside.

The classes that day were boring, like they always were... 

The moment he flopped down on his bed, he pulled out his phone and booked tickets for Florida.

He opened a message to send to Shiro.

_I’m coming to Florida next week_

He put his phone down and began on homework.

Only a week.

I can do this.

**Author's Note:**

> I really had no idea what to put in this chapter, so sorry it’s so short :’)
> 
> Next chapter will be longer! 
> 
> maybe 
> 
> hopefully


End file.
